Embedded memories may consume 50% or more of a die area, which is expected to increase in the coming years. Although care is taken when designing and fabricating a memory, the memory may still require repairs after the memory has been fabricated. In order to repair a memory after it has been fabricated, one or more fuses may be used. However, it may be difficult to determine which fuses should be applied to particular memories. Additionally, reading fuses may be a slow process, and fuses take up a substantial amount of space. Some previous work has been performed to facilitate parallel access to the fuses. Yet, fuses are still fused one at a time (e.g., blown). Fuses generally start out at logic 0, and a high voltage, for a specified period of time, is required to change the fuse to a logic 1 (e.g., burn the fuse). However, it may be difficult to easily determine which fuses should be applied to repair which memories. Further, it may be difficult to relay the needed information about the specific fuses to a repair unit that will repair the memory.
Thus, it may be beneficial to provide an exemplary multiple-channel, programmable fuse control unit, which may overcome at least some of the deficiencies presented herein above.